demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Iansgameroom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iansgameroom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:34, 8 April 2010 Awesome, you're the son of Poseidon! That means we're cousins! =D -Leafwhisker 21:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) how do you link your name like that? so you can click on it? when typing something highlight what you want to make a link of and then go up to the tool bar at the top of the page and there will be a link button click that button and thena small box will come up in the first bar on the box type the name of the page you want what you highlighted to link to when someone clicks it on the second bar on the box type what you highlighted on the page then press okay and what higlighted will be in blue font and there you have it...a link! New God's Edit... The edit you made on the new god's page, is really more meant for the Percy Jackson Fanfiction wikia, not the demigods wikia, so i edited it... sorry. The New gods, are ACTUALLY gods, not made up characters... so if you ant to make an articlae for that, that would be cool :D HEY um you know the page with everyone on this wikia well i was wondering if you could but it up for me please A “Son of Poseidon” avatar for you. I heard you want a son of Poseidon avatar. Here is one for you: HELP PLEASE HELP ME I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE...HELP ME! I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD SOMEONE THAT I THOUGHT WAS A DEMIGOD ABOUT THIS STUFF, AND IT TURNS OUT HE WASN'T ONE. WE KEPT IT A NICE LITTLE SECRET UNTIL WE HAD A BIG HUGE FIGHT ABOUT 2 MONTHS AGO. NOW, HE HAS ME BLACKMAILED INTO TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT IT IF I DON'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HELP!!!!!! THIS IS 10X MORE IMPORTANT THAN IT SOUNDS, PLEASE HELP I'M SO SCARED. WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? who are you Again help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no other demigods that i know of in Waco Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a message from ian words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup they slither round as they slip away across the universe pools of sorrow waves of joy all drifting through my open mind possesing and caresing me jai guru dava nothing gonna change my world nothing gonna change my world nothing images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes they call me aross the universe thoughts meander like a restless wind inside an open mind across the universe jai guru dava oh nothing's gonna change my world nothing's gonna change my world spills of laughter shades of joy exspanding and drifting through a cold lake as they make their way across the universe jai guru dava jai guru dava jai guru dava...... Sincerely, Son of Poseidon ~Ian~ a message from ian words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup they slither round as they slip away across the universe pools of sorrow waves of joy all drifting through my open mind possesing and caresing me jai guru dava nothing gonna change my world nothing gonna change my world nothing images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes they call me aross the universe thoughts meander like a restless wind inside an open mind across the universe jai guru dava oh nothing's gonna change my world nothing's gonna change my world spills of laughter shades of joy exspanding and drifting through a cold lake as they make their way across the universe jai guru dava jai guru dava jai guru dava...... Sincerely, Son of Poseidon ~Ian~ sorry didn't mean to post that 2 times. hi from Waterboy Hey, it's Waterboy (Michael A), Son of Poseidon. Cool wiki page! Half sibling i am Jacob Greene Demi god of poseidon Hi Hi ian seems i am your half sister my name is Eva its nice to meet some family that hasn't adopted me Lots of love EVA CHB If you went to capm from North caroina do u live in charlottle if u do can u give me directions? and if u live somewhere else tell me and give me directions from there. Girluv 22:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC)GIRLUV khopish You will get a khopish sword when you travel to the house of life. And a a khopish is a sword that us shaped like a crescent moon. not as extreme but it is bent. the sword makes it possible to hook one opponents weapon, and disable them, you will learn ian, when you get trained by carter. hope this helps. Henry God of Thunder Storms 00:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Team My master Cosmos sent each of her surviving warriors out to train 8... demigods/mortals. I decided to train demigods. The rest chose mortals. So if you want to be my apprentice, (do not copy what is written in a parenthesis. If something is written as italic, it's just the format) please copy and fill out the form below: Name: SURNAME, First Name Middle initial Birthday: Age: Skills: Weapon of choice: (So I can design my team using Lunaii) Eye color: Hair color: Hair style: Usual color of shirt: Shirt style (t-shirt/polo/etc.,): Accessories: Others: Leave the "forms" on my talk page. Leave it under the portion, "Apprenticeship" That will be all. ~SWZala (a.k.a. X) You're definitely in. Anyways. I need one more person. I've lessened the amount of people I need. My team consists of 5 including me as the leader. so I currently have 3 people. One more person to close. That would either be Jaise or Ava. But I prefer Jaise since I already have a kid of Hades. Can you get him to send an application form? ~X Thanks Ian. Jaise can send it to me via gmail. (if you have an account) just in case you do, it's Ikefan21@gmail.com. Or you can try Facebook. It's Selena Zala. Just call me X. would you like to join a squad I've created --Lady Hebe 20:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Name:Jaise Rousseau Birthday: October 7 Age:11 Skills:sword fighting Weapon of choice:sword greek style (So I can design my team ust-shirt/polo/etc.,): t-shirt or sweatshirt Accessoriesing Lunaii) Eye color:depends on my mood Hair color: black Hair style: marine cut Usual color of shirt: grey or blue Shirt style (:black skull necklace Ian I think i might be a demigod, is this enough proof? Hey am i a demigod hi i think im a demigod or linked to the gods in some way.ever since i can remember ive always had strange feelings while i was awake.a few times i have seen things in the corner of my eye but when i turn they are gone.i have brown hair and brown eyes,i also hate hot weather im 13 and tall-ish. I know im probably not one because im almost postive my parents who i live with are my real ones and i live in england (if that makes any diffrence) but im sure sombody or somthing is watching me. Hey am i a demigod hi i think im a demigod or linked to the gods in some way.ever since i can remember ive always had strange feelings while i was awake.a few times i have seen things in the corner of my eye but when i turn they are gone.i have brown hair and brown eyes,i also hate hot weather im 13 and tall-ish. I know im probably not one because im almost postive my parents who i live with are my real ones and i live in england (if that makes any diffrence) but im sure sombody or somthing is watching me. Hey am i a demigod hi i think im a demigod or linked to the gods in some way.ever since i can remember ive always had strange feelings while i was awake.a few times i have seen things in the corner of my eye but when i turn they are gone.i have brown hair and brown eyes,i also hate hot weather im 13 and tall-ish. I know im probably not one because im almost postive my parents who i live with are my real ones and i live in england (if that makes any diffrence) but im sure sombody or somthing is watching me. sorry about that slow computer ^^^^^^^^ bro almost all of those people are already stuck in other obligations. Ask them before u add them to ur squad. I cant be in it i need to get GAO workingIm Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Gots me a Questoin Um can i join? ill join only if the monsters are small -Girluv, goddess of reason, wisdom, and mind reading Sure, the monsters won't be small, though. ~iansgameroom~ House of Life Hi. Since you're recruitiung, I'd like to join the House of Life because I know a few things about Egyptian magic and symbols, but not that much, and I want to know more. - QueenTutankhamun Ugh! Ok. Is there ANY possible chance that Zia could reschedule to see me some other time? Whether the day or time changes, I don't care, but my mom is putting me back on my old piano schedule, every monday at 5:30, so I more than likely won't get home in time to see her. Pandorica Slayers meeting I don't know if this is late or early or whatever, but you said the meeting would be at 7:00 P.M. What time zone? eastern Yes, I'll be making lunaii characters. ~X P.S. I thought the Pandorica Slayers were also the WOLVES? YOU RECRUITED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION??!! NO IT DOES NOT MAKE THOSE YOU RECRUITED IMMEDIATELY PART OF THE WOLVES!! The WOLVES are an ELITE team. You need to pass several tests to get in it. If I know you very well or have seen you fight then your immediately qualified. But did you just ask who wants to be part? Yes, i think so! Then NO!! They're NOT in! Get it kid? (sorry for the term kid, I commonly use it along with punk, douche, cupcake, etc.,) ~X Okay, fine. That means you're gonna have to fire your recruits. You do it. Explain it to them. Do it kid. ~X GAO is doing awesome. I figured out how to get hover tanks to work Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 01:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! stop adding all the articles to monsters we already have lesser and legedary thats all we need please stop! Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey ian can you help me with my powers and i do need help powers i am a son of poseidon like you i would like you to instruct me on how to use my powers please reply i am linking you to my talk page sonofhenry wats ur story? wat's ur story?23:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC)"I've been nothing but a bitch and you've been nothing but sweet, which just really makes me hate you more."from me to billie like how u were claimed "I've been nothing but a bitch and you've been nothing but sweet, which just really makes me hate you more." 23:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) nice "I've been nothing but a bitch and you've been nothing but sweet, which just really makes me hate you more." 23:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I might be a demi-god... Hello i might be a daughter of Poseidon or Apollo I really need to talk to a real demi-god bout this.heres my email and msn:wolfloverfanclub@hotmail.com please i need to talk bout this its really important.i tell you everything on there... thats weird cuz today ive desided that my main weapon is a spear that unfolds into 2 stabbing weapons. i find it weird that theres greek sence im no longer greek and banished from camp. Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 21:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Whos ur friend um who is your friend the son of zeus.DaughterofZeus!! 16:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Great job. And damn, stupid Sea Death, it probably got hungry. WolfX 09:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) None so far. But I'll keep you posted. Bro do u think we shud get rid of the Werewolf monster page? sence we have an article for each monster and each of those has a link to the other pages God of Dragons 20:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) well i think we shud. whatever info that page has the more specifect pages have way more info. Its kind of pointless to have the page. im gonna delete it God of Dragons 20:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey bro. the oldies meeting has ben moved from the 25th to the 18th. on that night go onto chat and private message me and ill give u the link. Creator of GAO 22:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) i thought i told u -shugs- its now on the 18th. ALOT of ppl who are actually in the demigod world are gonna be there Mila, Lilah and Rhea. tell Jaisn he needs to knwo too Creator of GAO 20:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) go on chat bro. so we can catch up. unless u have a webcam then we can webchat Creator of GAO 22:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Ere ya go!! *bad english accent* 'Elo! 'Ere's your pic! welcome!!! XP anything else i can do 4 ya!? welll okkk! welcome again! XP Gods and Goddesses wiki Hey Ian, May i help you expand godsandgoddesses.wikia.org? Cause i am the best of my year at Ancient Greek (and, concerning culture, maybe of the fourth year as well), and know also a lot about the other main mythologies. Hi I am new here, sallyperson gave me her account. I am a daughter of posiedon, so i am ur sister! can u help me out with a few things? how do u do the blue letters that are links? how do you sign ur name, and how do you make those pics of the gods and stuff? Hello im just editing off of this one because i choses it :P. I think i am a demi-god for several reasons. 1. my name means lover of earth and harvest....just like Demeter. 2. im pretty sure that lady i call mom is not my mom >_> no offence. 3. lastly i am all into Greek mythology :D i beleive in it, i beleive the whole world is in it,and that demi-god or not we are all part of the gaint myth of us being linked together somehow :3. hooray! Promotion Dear Ian, Greetings. This is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of the Caelum Kingdom, Warrior of Cosmos. My friend and fellow Warrior, Kaida Julienne Selena Wolfe Seiei Zala (SWZala) recently crystallized. But before that, she quit the WOLVES Squad but she never got a chance to tell you that you've been promoted. You are now the leader of the WOLVES. Have a good day. Oh and by the way, we're still going to "revive" her through her clone... but nevermind. ~Noctis Lucis Caelum so ive just been harassed by a member of yours its redictlus and im seeking justice im a Demigod but since she doesnt believe she started talking crap your site claims to be about not bullying others but thats what happened to me Demi god Hi, My name is Max.I think I'm a demi-god and I want to go to camp Half-blood. I would like to know how can I contact a satyr. I believe in Greek mythologic and Greek gods. I'm probably a son of Poseidon or Athena. Thank you for your help. maximiliensl@hotmail.com Hello there, yeah I know you get this a lot but I think I may be a demi god. a child of Hermes/Thoth to be specific. Wondering what I should do now. How can I find out for sure and where can I find a reliable stream of information? taytay1000000@yahoo.com is my email The13thAlchemist (talk) 17:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC)